parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 7 - Sir Mickey Mouse.
Here is the seventh song called Sir Mickey Mouse in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Judge Richard (as James) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 (as Toby) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (as Arthur) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 (as Donald) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 (as Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Oliver) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Hechnman 3 (as Devious Diesel) *Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 5 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 6 (as Mavis) *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Person 7 (as Molly) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 (as Victor) *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 3 (as Mavis) *Tow Mater (Cars) as Child 4 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 5 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 6 (as Harold) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Police Officer (as Maestro) Transcript *His name is Sir Topham Hatt *Some people say he's - Stout!! *Rather rotund, really quite round *But he doesn't see it like that *He considers he's a gentleman of merit, *with a railway exquisitely fine *But his main aim is to see that his trains *run right on time! *CHORUS: *Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt *He's the head of the railway *There is no doubt about that *Controller of the line *It's as plain as plain can be *for everyone to see that it's *The Fat Controller's Railway! *One day he was having breakfast, *when Thomas decided to call *He arrived unexpected *and quite uninvited *Straight through the dining room wall! *"My goodness!" said the Controller, *"why didn't you knock at the door? *This won't do at all, just look at my wall *and my breakfast on the floor!" *CHORUS: *Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt *He's the head of the railway *There is no doubt about that *Controller of the line *It's as plain as plain can be *for everyone to see that it's *The Fat Controller's Railway! *He's so proud of his engines *Each and everyone *And though he's strict and meticulous *Favourites he has none *If ever there is trouble, *you know who will be there *"If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, *he's there on the double, no trouble!" *'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! *When Henry stayed in the tunnel, *everyone tried to push. *But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, *"My doctor has forbidden me to push!" *And one day the wind blew his hat off! *A goat in the field saw his chance... *He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" *And ate it up for lunch! *CHORUS X2: *Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt *He's the head of the railway *There is no doubt about that *Controller of the line *It's as plain as plain can be *for everyone to see that it's *The Fat Controller's Railway! *Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt *He's the head of the railway *There is no doubt about that *Controller of the line *It's as plain as plain can be *for everyone to see that it's *The Fat Controller's Railway! *The Fat Controller's Railway! *Sir Top-ham Hatt! Footage *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Play Safe (1936) *Ivor the Engine (1958) *Little Golden Book Land (1989) *Chuggington (2008) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *An American Tail 3 (1998) *Ducktales (1987) *Madeline (1989) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2001) *Dora the Explorer (1999) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) *Noah's Ark (2007) Category:Daniel Pineda